Mixed desires
by Annie955
Summary: What will happen when Paul Lahote imprints on sister of Bella?Rose Swan is younger sister of Bella who have always felt insecure of herself and her looks and after her suicide attempt from few years back because of constant bullying from Paul,is finally back in Forks and whole different person.Will she forgive Paul or will a certain vampire from Italy cause troubles?
1. Chapter 1

I felt bit awkward at the whole situation i was thrown into.I had just came back to Forks after being away for few years for personal had felt a good solution back then,but truthfully i really had missed everything.I had missed this town and my father Charlie,my adorkable older sister Bella who i however had not seen that often after my departure from used to visit us occasionally,but that was it.I already were away and living with my aunt Olivia when dad had called me and told me that Bells is moving in with i had been slightly skeptical of it cause i vaquely still remember how Bella used to whine to me that she hated Forks and couldn't wait to go back to Arizona,but maybe she changed her mind,who knows

I never myself have liked Arizona as the air is too dry and hot tough i did visit mom and Bella,but truthfully to me Forks always have been a home. Every since when dad and mom got divorce,i stayed with dad. Forks always have and will be my home. Few years back though things were different and after a suicide attempt due of the bullying,dad and mom together decided to send me to live in Italy,Volterra as my aunt Olivia was living there with her family. I had always been a bit chubby and i had braices and i had glasses.

The funniest part in this all is that the bully used to be someone i thought i could trust on used to be my friend and my protector and eventually i started to develop some feelings to him,but then it all went to soon became my tormentor and his words and his actions caused me to break until eventually i just couldn't take it anymore and i tried to kill was dad who found me on a pool of blood with a suicide note next to me.I really don't remember much of it to be honest.I just remember that when i woke up at the hospital with dad sitting next to my bed,tears running down his is not much of a person who cries and therefore i knew it was serious and i knew what i did really shook him up

I don't think my bully ever knew what i did cause i told my dad i don't want people to know and we kept it a secret.I still have one living reminder from that day,at my wrist.A scar

I glanced down at my wrist and let out a shaky breath as i snapped out of my thoughts as Edward came to me. Bella's boyfriend,his family and Bella are throwing me a 'welcome back' party since its officially my first day..or..night back in Forks.I did miss this place and maybe i will learn to like it here again. and his family seems quite nice,though they are oddly pale.

"You alright Rose?" Edward asked me politely as he offered me a glass of non-alcoholic champagne.I nodded as i took the glass,shrugging slightly "I'm nervous of my first day in school will be..odd" i confessed,small shiver going through my spine at the idea of seeing all those people. I didn't have to worry about my bully cause luckily he didn't go school and hallelujah i said in my mind

"It will be fine,trust me" Edward said,small chuckle leaving from his lips as the petite brunette Alice walked over to us,grin spreading on her Lips,she was indeed adorable little thing "Of course it will be 'll have us there" Alice said in chippery tone and small chuckle escaped from my lips as i nodded.I knew that somewhat i could count on them and i knew i still had friends,but i was just afraid of their reactions for me suddenly coming back after so much of time passing

"I know" I said,clicking my glass into hers before bringing the glass to my lips,taking a small sip from it.I wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright. Maybe i just needed to have some faith in me.I mean i knew i was different.I was so much stronger and more confident that i had been back then.I was no longer that sad little girl who let people ran her over. I am not that same fat girl anymore.I truthfully felt like that actually once in my life i actually was a swan instead of a duck.

But one thing was certain,i wasn't going to let Paul Lahote bring me down anymore


	2. Chapter 2

/Someone asked me how Rose looks looks like Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert on seasons 1-3 of The Vampire i apologize for some grammar issues.I am from a foreign country and its been a while since i wrote last time

I woke up at the sound of my alarm and small groan left from my lips as i pulled my blanket on top of me.I so did not want to wake i was bit nervous if i had to confess that.I was nervous..okay a lot nervous. I knew i didn't have any reason to feel that way cause i had Bella and the Cullens there for me

As i was about to pull the blanket off and get up,someone did it for me and i let out a squeal as i felt Bella tossing some water on me and i shot her a small glare after catching up my breath "God.I was just about to get up" i mumbled,my lip curving into a small pout as Bella glanced at me,patting on my head as chuckle left from her lips "But we both know you love to sleep so get is freaking out and pacing up and forth in the kitchen and he even tried to make breakfast" Bella said and my eyes instantly went wide "Oh god don't tell me you let him cook?" i asked her and she laughed,pulling me up "God he will burn the kitchen down if he tries" she said and i nodded in was really so true.I still remember when i was about 8 and Bella was 9 and when dad had tried to make almost burned the kitchen giggle left from my lips at the memory of had been amusing for little girls to see their dad running around,trying to smother the flames

As i got up,i glanced over at Bella,walking over to my closet where i took jeans,t-shirt and my bag as Bella stayed with me as i changed up "So..um..Rose..how do you feel about Edward?" she asked me bit shyly,glancing down at her toes as hint of red appeared on her cheeks. From that i knew she really liked him as i had never seen her blushing before in my entire i had,but not because of guys.I glanced over at her as i pulled my t-shirt on,letting out a chuckle "I think he is nice and he have manners unlike some other idiots" i mumbled,my thoughts traveling on Paul. I mentally cursed myself.I shouldn't be thinking of that idiot

Bella glanced at me,tilting her head as she obviously saw my sudden mood swing from happy to bit brooding "Are you sure?" she asked me "Its just that..you look and sound bit..brooding" she added and small sigh left from my lips as i glanced at Bella,nodding "I'm and yes i like him.I was just thinking of someone i thought i knew once" i confessed,taking my cellphone from the nightstand as i shoved it into the pocket of my jeans

"Is it him..the guy who bullied you?" Bella asked i had told her i had been bullied,but i never told her who it was cause i knew Bella would have either slapped or punched had done it once when i was ten and she was eleven and when a guy called Brenden had made fun of my glasses during christmas break when Bella had been visiting us. Bella had walked over to the guy and punched him straight on his had been bit amusing situation,but of course Charlie had found out and he had not been pleased at all.

I nodded at Bella,small sigh leaving from my lips "Yeah,but don't worry.I'm fine" i answered,but the truth was that i was not fine at all.I knew that it was going to happen.I was going to see Paul eventually as Charlie visited La Push a lot and i knew he was going to be stubborn and he would force me to come there 's where my fake 'boyfriend' Tony would come along. Tony was the only one who so far knew about this all cause i had spoken to him about this was amazing and he told me he had been going through something lately as his girlfriend had broke up with him.

Bella had bit skeptical look on her face as she glanced over at me,tilting her head "Are you sure?" she asked me as we walked out of my room and i nodded quickly as i turned the light off and closed the door "I'm positive" i said as i motioned her to walk down the gave me a look and i knew she wasn't actually believing me,but she apparently decided to let it go as she nodded,walking to downstairs

As we walked into the kitchen,dad glanced at both of us,small smile forming on his lips as he brought his coffee cup on his lips,taking a small sip from it

" Its all about the coffee" i mumbled as i took my pink take away cup from the cupboard and walked over to the coffee maker,pouring some coffee on my mug before adding the cap on it,taking a small sip from it,raising an eyebrow as i saw Bella staring at me bit amused "What?" i asked,letting out a chuckle as i sat down,taking one cranola bar from the basket on the table

" Its just that you used to hate coffee" Bella said and i shrugged while opening the wrap paper from the bar "Italy teaches you many things Bells" i said with a small chuckle,taking a bite from the bar

"Do i need to give you both some speech or something since i finally have you both here?" dad asked,looking bit awkward and that look caused me and Bella to burst out laughing

"No you dont dad" i said,chuckle leaving from my lips before i glanced at him "And your shift started like five minutes ago or..am i right?" i asked,glancing over at the clock that was hanging ay the wall as dad glanced at me before the clock,quickly downing his coffee before placing the empty mug on the dishwasher "Look at that. Now you two,behave and don't get into trouble" he said as he took his car keyes and gave a peck to both of us cheeks before walking at the door

As i heard the door slamming close,i glanced over at Bella,tossing her one cranola bar "Eat up Bells" i said as i got up from my chair,walking over to her "and i'll we are taking my car" i said with a grin as i walked over to the door and entered outside.I could hear Bella letting out a groan and it caused me to let out another chuckle as i walked over to my car,unlocking the doors before sliding inside the vehicle,buckling my seatbelt up and turning the engine on.

As i waited Bella,my phone suddenly rang and i answered "Hello?" i said on the phone as i brought the device against my ear,tapping my fingernails against the steering wheel as i soon froze,hearing the familiar voice from other side of the line

"Its good to have you back fatty swan" the voice said in a mocking tone and i didn't bother to answer and i hung up on him,fighting against the tears i felt were about to come,but my innerself,the fighter i had inside of me let out a groan as i let out a deep breath "No more.I will crush your balls Lahote" i muttered to myself as i felt Bella opening the passenger side door and sitting next to me.I waited for her to buckle herself up before i slowly started the car and started to drive towards the thing was sure,Paul Lahote..he won't be bring me down no more


	3. Chapter 3

/Again i apologize for some small grammar errors, i have explained it,i am from a foreign country and English is not my native language so i would appreciate if you guys wouldn't send nasty messages on my mail box like few people have. Just remember that people makes mistakes c: its who we are and one golden rule "treat others as you would like to be treated yourself" is important

As we drove to the school,it was quiet was too focused on texting with Edward and i was too focused on driving and trying to keep my mind away from Paul and his recent phone i could think of was that how could he? How could he just call?Doesn't he really have brains at all?Knowing him and the reputation he had at the reservation,he probably thought that it was okay to be complete asshole to everyone.I think that he doesn't think his actions or words at all. But again one thing was certain,i weren't going to be bringing me down,not anymore.I spend years crying myself to sleep because of him and his vulgar words

No.I cannot think of him,at all.I just need to forget him and move on and try to enjoy my 'new' life and the new me. A small smile formed on my lips as i turned the radio on and sang along. Bella glanced over at me and i could see a smile forming on her lips and i cracked her a small smile as i tapped my fingernails on the steering wheel while driving.

As we finally managed to get to the school,i glanced around for empty parking lot spots before i noticed Edward's car and Bella motioned me to drive on the empty parking lot spot next to his car and i did like she told me to. Edward smiled at us and waved slightly as i parked the car before shutting the engine off. I watched Bella climbing out of the car and walking over to Edward. I quickly glanced away as i saw how she kissed him. It was something i did not need to see, her being my sister and all. It was slightly awkward.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and glanced myself from the mirror before adding some eyeliner and lipgloss as sigh left from my lips "Come on. You can do this" i muttered to myself as i finally opened the car and climbed outside. Luckily for me Edward and Bella weren't sucking each others faces off anymore and i locked the car doors before walking over to them.I crossed my arms over on my chest as Edward smiled at me "Hey" he said and i nodded,cracking him a small smile "Hey" i said before i heard a gasp near me and i knew instantly who it was.

Jessica let out a gasp as she saw her and ran over,her eyes wide "Oh my ?" she asked in disbelief and i nodded slowly,letting out a chuckle " is back " i joked before feeling her attacking me in a bear hug

Chuckle left from my lips as i hugged her back,patting her back "Yes yes i'm back" i said,feeling slightly amused as Jessica pulled away and glanced at me up and down "You look..so different and so good" she rambled,touching the surface of my shirt "and you wear amazing clothes now" she whined as small pout curved on her lips. I knew she was joking cause it was what she often did. I chuckled and nodded,turning my gaze from her to a certain boy who i used to like as well..Mike Newton

"So who is she?" Mike asked as he reached over to us,glancing over at me as his gaze skanned me up and down. "This is awesome" i mused to myself and decided to play a prank on Mike as i moved slightly closer to him,patting his head "I'm new student from England" i said in a fake accent and Mike's eyes went wide as Jessica giggled "Holy.I love girls with accents" Mike mumbled,glancing over at me and it was when i just couldn't hold it in anymore and i bursted out laughing and i knew he probably regornized me from my laugh

"Hold on.I know that laugh" Mike said,his eyebrows arching up before he let out a shaky breath,his eyes again going all wide "NO ?" He asked in slight disbelief as i nodded,smiling before hugging him "Yes Newton.I'm back and if you call me hot,i will slap you" i joked playfully as we all started to walk towards the school

The school day wasn't so bad as i thought it would people were bit surprised to see me back so different than i had been earlier.I felt different and i had new 'confidence' in me that i haven't had..well ever if i had to confess.I knew that just long as i avoided Paul,i would be good.

-In the Reservation-

The members of the pack glanced over at Sam who softly pecked over on Emily's scars and Jacob let out a chuckle "So lovey dovey" he joked as he finished the omelet he had been eating. Sam pulled away from Emily and glanced over at Jacob and the rest of the pack "Trust me guys, you will find your imprint eventually, it will be different" he said,pulling Emily closer to him as Paul scoffed "I won't .I like who i am and i like to be the ladies man" he added as small smirk formed on his lips,leaning himself against the chair he was sitting on at

"Trust me will happen and when it happens,no matter how hard you try to ignore it or stay away,you will find yourself constantly thinking of her and wanting to be near her" Sam said, smiling softly at Emily. He had been dating Leah Clearwater when he had met het cousin Emily Young and the instant his eyes had met hers, he knew his whole life had changed. Emily was now his everything and he wouldn't have it the other way

"Yeah i won't" Paul said stubbornly as he had bit of a brooding look on his face before he turned his gaze over to Jacob,letting out a chuckle "You're not going to believe who is back. Fatty Swan" he said, bursting out laughing as he thoguht of the miserable girl who was the sister of the leech lover Bella Swan and daughter of Charlie Swan,Chief of Forks police department. Paul had been forced to be her friend by his mother who had been friends with Charlie. He had been irritated to do so, but his mother was a scary woman so Paul had became 'friends' with the girl

It didn't last long though as Paul never really liked her and he had started to annoy her and it had been fun and his one source of amusement before she had moved away. Now that she was back,the fun could start again


End file.
